


First Morning

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fix it of course, Fluff, M/M, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eddie wakes up the first morning in Richie’s bed
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I wrote, thought it would be sweet to think about what is going through Eddie’s mind and how he’s feeling when he wakes up the first morning in Richie’s apartment.

Eddie didn’t know what time it was when he woke up, the sun was shining through the curtains and it took him a moment to realise were he was. He wasn’t back at his old home lying in bed next to Myra. No the space next to him on the bed was empty but it was clear that someone had slept next to him, he was in Richie’s apartment...well now their apartment. The moment it hit him were he was he felt this huge smile appear on his face as he relaxed more into the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. For the first time in a long time Eddie felt good and refreshed, he wasn’t waking up with the stress of work or any other problems or even the idea that they now have to go and kill a clown from their childhood that was all gone, now in the past. As he scans the room he can tell it’s Richie’s, from the stupid novelty crap on the dresser to the ‘tidy mess’ on the desk in the corner. Something about it being Richie’s room kind of gave this cozy feeling he couldn’t really describe it, his old room with Myra was all perfect with these stupid ornaments that she insisted they had. Something about the room he was currently lying in felt like home.

Although Richie wasn’t next to him his side still felt warm so it hadn’t been long since he got out of bed. Feeling the sheets against his bare skin he then remembered the events of last night too. After they defeated the clown Eddie and Richie talked, a lot of confessions took place from both his and Richie’s end, they kissed, slept in the same bed together and talked some more. Eddie may have confessed that he was actually a virgin at one point which came as a surprise to Richie but the truth is Eddie just couldn’t bring himself to do anything apart from kiss, hug and hold hands with Myra, maybe it’s because he can see how much his wife resembled his mother or maybe it’s because he’s always known he’s gay. He thought Richie would laugh and make some stupid joke when he told him but for once he didn’t, he was actually considerate and in all honesty looked a little flustered which Eddie thought was cute. Turns out the night Eddie climbed into Richie’s car, left Derry and moved into the apartment he wanted it, he wanted more with Richie, he wanted to be closer to him and that night felt like the right time. Maybe it’s because it was the first night of the rest of their lives and the fact that they’ve felt this way about each other their whole lives that Eddie didn’t want to wait anymore and it was perfect.

If he thinks hard enough he can still feel Richie’s fingers gently brushing across his body, surprisingly soft and delicate in an almost teasing way, the feel of his lips on him in different areas of his body and Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever felt as good as he did last night. It’s kind of crazy to think about, this was Richie! Richie Tozier who he’s basically known his whole life, he only remembered him like three or four days ago and now here he is starting a new life with him and god he couldn’t stop the huge smile on his face. 

He felt like he wanted to do so many things at once, he wanted to laugh, get out of bed to find Richie, fuck maybe even jump on the bed and yell out with happiness. He knows it sounds stupid and ridiculous but he has never felt like this before, is this what love feels like? Because god it feels amazing!He decided on staying in the bed and giving himself another minute, he didn’t feel tired, no that wore off the moment he woke up he just felt...happy like he was on an adrenaline rush. 

Although he planned to stay in bed he did get up for a moment to grab some boxers from his suitcase still settled on the floor and reach for once of Richie’s button up shirts before climbing back into the bed. He doesn’t know why he took Richie’s shirt, it was bigger on him since Richie was broader than him but that’s what made it more comforting. As he relaxed into the surprisingly soft pillows he heard the sound of keys entering the lock of the front door before the sound of the door being opened and shut again, he listened to the sound of footsteps getting louder and louder before the bedroom door was being opened. 

There stood Richie with two coffees in his hands in a cup holder and a smile on his face as he looked over at Eddie.  
“Hey!” He said as he came over, putting the coffees down on the bedside table and sitting at the side of the bed. Eddie slowly sat up in bed before whispering “Hi” back as he looked at him.  
“I kind of woke up early so I thought I’d let you sleep” Explained Richie.  
“That’s a first” Responded Eddie causing a grin to appear on Richie’s face. As kids when Eddie slept at Richie’s house they’d share the bed and it would go one of two ways: one Richie would be fast asleep until god knows what time or two Richie would be the first to wake up and he couldn’t have Eddie being asleep while he was awake.

Richie reached his hand out to take Eddie’s, the feeling still feeling strange to him mainly because it’s not something he imagined he’d ever be doing.  
“Did you sleep okay?” He asked   
“Yeah, you?”   
“Like a baby” smiled Richie before he looked down to see what Eddie was wearing.  
“Is that my shirt?” He asked before Eddie shrugged his shoulders  
“I don’t know...is it?” Teased Eddie in response before the grin on Richie’s face spread wider and he now reached forward to tackle him into the bed.  
“RICH!” Eddie yelped as Richie wrapped his arms around him and pushed him onto the bed. Eddie’s own arms were reaching up to wrap around Richie’s shoulders and his legs over his hips and he couldn’t help but giggle as Richie placed kisses all over his face and neck before Richie lifted his head up so that he could look at him.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he looked up at Richie, reaching up to press a kiss to his nose causing Richie’s adorable smile to widen. It was silent between them but a comfortable silence as they looked at each other. In that moment Eddie knew that this was the start to the rest of his life and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
